The Jade Family
The Jade Family The Jade family is the family all my characters in the Timeless RP belong to, I'm only going to be including named characters. However, characters who were adopted into the family, their families will be included. (Warning, some of the information about my characters may be sensitive topics for some, if you're sensitive to death, abuse, suicide, depression and psychopaths, please don't read. My imagination is twisted and can think up of some REALLY dark things...) Addison Luna Jade Let's start with the first character I ever made for the RP, she was largely based off of me, Rachel, but there were somethings I made up. Addison was created the day after I met Niko, when we first met, Celeste and I were playing together and I was playing a character named Luna. The day after I joined Niko's game again, and created Addison, and used the name of the character I was playing when I met her as Addison's middle name, Luna. Her being a daughter of Poseidon came from my love of water and the ocean. When I was younger I always dreamed of being able to control water and make it float, so, I decided to make Addison able to do what I always wanted to. Her appearance was also based off of me, Brown hair, fairly short, black glasses, light skin. One of the few things different was her eye colour, I was debating making hers brown, like mine, but decided to make them blue, like the ocean. A little while later, I decided to make her eyes glow purple when she used magic. Back when the Timeless was the most important part of the RP, Addison was the general of heart, a branch of water that specialized in healing magic. Addison's backstory was one of the few things not based off of me. I've had a mostly normal childhood. To summarize, Addison's step father, Urian Smith, was very abusive, but when her half siblings Cora and Cam were born he stopped abusing her. She would avoid home, and pretty much lived in her school's library, Her grades excelled but her social skills were lacking. She had next to no childhood friends, other than her siblings and friends from the Timeless, she barely talked to anyone. Addison's personality is based off of myself though, or at least part of my personality. It's based off of the part of me that's sad and selfish, but still wants to help others. Kind of contradictory, I know, let me explain. Around when I created Addison, I was going through a really though time in my life and subconsciously based Addison off that. I gave her a sad backstory to explain it, but I don't have that. That's why it's the selfish part of me. Addison, despite being in a bad metal state herself, has turned to helping others as a way of coping with her own stress. It's like an obsession for her. Her best friend Niko was in a worse mental state than her, and she decided to dedicate herself to helping both Niko and everyone else. She almost killed herself once, but stopped herself because she didn't want to leave her friends alone until she was sure they could live without her. Due to never finding a boyfriend/girlfriend, Addison decided to adopt instead. She first adopted two little girls name Rose and Lillian, Rose was one year older. Their family had been killed in what was claimed to be a freak accident, however, much like their family, Rose went missing about a week later, she was found dead another week later. Wanting Lillian to be able to grow up with siblings, Addison adopted two more girls, a set of twins, Ellie and Evie. But much like Rose and Lillian, only one of the girls was able to grow up. Ellie was killed by Addison's abusive step father, he claimed it to be revenge for Addison escaping death all those years ago, out of rage and fear, Lillian ended up killing Urian. Now with only two little girls, Addison decided to raise both her daughters and help her siblings raise their kids. Addison helped raise River Jackson and Sierra Jackson, Blaire Miller, Mark Jade-Smith and Hailey Jade-Smith as well as helped her other friends raise their kids. Coralyn Amythst Jade-Smith/Miller Coralyn was the second character I played as, she was the cheerful alternative to Addison. Her backstory wasn't anything special, she grew up being taken care of by her older sister and was inseparable from her brother. Both kids would often watch their older sister study and were both extremely smart, the two kids were sweet but troublemakers. For a while they both had short hair and looked identical, they'd often wear the same clothes and make people confuse the two of them. This is where the two start being able to be told apart, Cora learned about her sister having magic and knew she had some as well, she was the granddaughter of Zeus, her father was the son of Zeus. But Cam wasn't interested in all the magic stuff, the two slowly drifted apart as Cora joined Addison's world of magic and Cam stayed in the normal world. Cora grew her hair out, and spent a ton of time with Niko learning how to control her powers. Coralyn was a naive and childish girl who thought all was right with the world, she thought the magic she had was just something cool, once again her personality is based off of mine, she's based off of the childish part of me, obviously. I tend to act much more childish and cute when I'm around others, and therefore, many think of me as naive, childish and cute, like a little girl, even though I'm almost 14. Not much is to be said about her as I only played as her for a bit, but soon after I made Lillian, Rose, Evie and Ellie, I decided to have Cora and Cam grow up and families of their own. I made up a character to be each of their spouses and made up kids for each of them. Cora married a man named Brayden and had one daughter, Blaire. However, she because obsessed with making sure Blaire had a good childhood to make up for her own being so strange. In the end, I've got to admit, I got sick of her character and her brother's which is why I sent them away and created familes for them, so they would be mostly out of the story. But when Niko created Kyren, I decided to bring them back. Cameron Adrian Jade-Smith I don't have much to say about Cameron, I created him, but didn't really like him, he was pretty much the same as Cora, but a boy. I suck at making boy characters, so I kind of gave up on him. Seriously, he was too identical to Cora, which can be fun, but I didn't take the chance and just ignored him. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ No seriously, I hated Cameron, not sorry. Rose Carla Jade/Lane I don't have much to say about this character, she wasn't really created by me, while role-playing one day, a young girl came up to my door and asked me to adopt her and that she'd lost her family. At first we tried to find her family, but eventually Addison adopted her. However she was a very weird kid, some really creepy things happened and then she left the game. She even unfriended us, it was like she actually disappeared, like she never existed. Rose was that girl's name, and the inspiration for Rose, although, I didn't spend much time creating her character as I knew she would die. So I really have practically nothing to say about her. Lillian Destiny Jade/Lane After the person who created Rose's disappearance, we decided to keep Rose, but make another character, said character was Lillian. Like all my characters, she was based off of me. Unlike my other characters, Lillian is entirely mortal, but she has an amazing memory, a too good one, she can't forget anything, not even things she wants to, she has memories from when she was only a couple months old. When Lillian was 1 and Rose was 2, their older brother and parents were killed right in front of them, Rose didn't remember it, but Lillian couldn't forget it. The two girls were adopted by Addison, but then Rose was killed as well, right in front of Lillian. Years passed and Lillian became very close with Niko's daughter, Sierra and Emma's daughter, Violet, the three dreamed of being like their mothers and going on adventures. Addison also adopted two more little girls, Evie and Ellie, and Lillian was very close with the of them too. However one day, Addison's step father visited the three girls while Addison was out. He pulled out a gun and shot Ellie, after talking about how he was going to kill the three girls as revenge for never being able to kill Addison. Once Lillian saw the gunshot, and another member of her family die right in front of her, she pulled her gun out and, filled with anger and fear, pulled the trigger, killing Urian. The two gunshots and Lillian and Evie's screams were heard through the entire neighborhood. Lillian became almost numb to sadness for a while after that, she blocked out her sadness and decided to be strong for her sister and mother. But she was suffering and took it out on everyone else. She started acting psychopathic and would kill without thinking. Because if she thought about it, she'd never be able to do it. This part is partly based off of me, or really my twisted imagination, I can think up some very dark things, I mean I thought up a psychopath. Her personality is mostly based off of me, aside from her psychopathic side, Lillian is a strong-willed girl who doesn't really care what others think of her, she likes teasing her friends, and taking care of her sister. She's actually a nice girl, just has her problems. Or another way to describe her is: A traumatized 16 year old who needs to calm the f**k down and stop trying to kill people, but is actually really caring. Kind of like me, but change it to: A diabetic 13 year old who needs to calm the f**k down and stop thinking up messed up stories, but is actually really caring. One day she met the Bailey twins, two identical boys who no one could tell apart, but she was able to tell the apart right away. She later fell in love with Jayden, the younger twin. Kayden, the older already had a girlfriend who's name is pretty much irrelevant. Jayden and Lillian started dating two months later, which was almost a year after they'd met. Although, they kept their relationship a secret, other than Evie and Kayden everyone else just knew they weren't single. Ellie Riley Jade/Hall I don't have much to say about Ellie either, I knew I was going to kill off one of the twins soon after I made them, so I never gave them individual personalities. It was just "The twins" until Urian killed Ellie, they might as well have been one person as far as I was concerned. Really, the biggest difference between the two was that Ellie died. I didn't take the time to make them unique until after I had decided which one would live, so pretty much everything I say for Evie before Ellie's death applies to Ellie as well. Evie Kaitlyn Jade/Hall Due to her mother being a criminal and her father being dead, both Evie and her twin were out up for adoption before they even turned 1, therefore, they never really knew their parents, just what Addison told them. Up until Ellie's death the two girls were inseparable, and might as well have been the same person. But after Ellie's death, Evie learned how to rely on herself, instead of always relying on her twin, she was the younger one after all. But she still had Addison and Lillian to help her. She turned into a fairly strong-willed little girl, much like her older sister. She's not afraid of anything and acts strong whenever she can, but every once in a while she shows her sensitive side and breaks down into tears. (Who else does that? Hint: Me) Like all my characters, Evie's personality is based off part of mine, I act strong and happy as much as I can and find myself subconsciously smiling whenever others are around, but once I'm alone, I sometimes break down into tears, I'm actually very sensitive. I've turned writing stories into a coping strategy, I write stories with characters based off of me and have them go through troubles just like me. Unlike Lillian, she does have a power, two actually, for some reason, when Ellie died, Evie got her power. Evie's power was originally mind control, but when Ellie died, she got Ellie's teleportation and was unable to use her mind control for a while. When she teleports, her right eye changes to a darker green, but you can't really see it because her eyes are already green and it only lasts for a couple seconds. On the other hand, it's much more obvious when she used mind control, her right eye turns bright pink. She can only teleport to people she knows well, places she knows well, or places she can see. She can also teleport objects and other people, but has to touch the object or person in order to teleport them, so with people she normally just teleports with them. Her mind control is slightly different, she can't control it, every once in a while, her right eye turns pink, and any order she makes anyone she can see has to obey it, or whoever it was said to has to obey it, depends on the type of order.